


Back Up

by sadiedurren



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiedurren/pseuds/sadiedurren
Summary: During Nicole's night shift, she comes across an unable to sleep Waverly, & have a spontaneous 'date' in the jeep and talk about a few things.Nicole offers some comfort and security about Waverly's unease of having Willa suddenly reappear in her life. Just an attempt at a one shot around that context with some fluff.





	Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 1, probably somewhere between Ep 11 & 12\. Again, apologies if all of this has been done and all that.

It had been a serious adjustment, coming to live and work in a small town after living in the city. A place she knew like the back of her hand, used to the people and the noise and the traffic. Where you could order take out at 3am and it would be there. Where you could walk along the streets at any given time, and there would be people around.

In comparison, Purgatory was tiny. It was a small town sure, but coming from the city just seemed to make it that much smaller.

Which, she had been discovering, was not all that true. Yes, it was small. But Purgatory was definitely not all it appeared to be. It had sprawling landscapes for a start, so there was a lot of territory to cover for the Sherriff's department. And then there were border towns, and a little further out bigger towns that liked to pretend they were the city but were just more populated than the towns around them.

So, there was actually more to do than she had first expected. And there was a steady coming and going of people. And for a small place, there were a lot of…happenings.

There was something strange about this town. Off.

Nicole couldn't put her finger on it yet, but something hummed under the surface. Weird happenings, even weirder sightings and reports – too many to dismiss. She thought about all the things that fell into the 'superstitious' category, and was starting to think that maybe it wasn't. Why else would a super-secret government agency like Black Badge be out here?

Still, Purgatory had its charms. People were generally nicer here than in the city. It felt like more of a community, most of the time. And it was beautiful. She had to admit that she had fallen for its endless skies, and the rolling, rugged planes. The air was so fresh out here, too.

In the darkness, like right now, it felt like she was on another planet. The air was closed in, it was cold out, and not a thing stirred.

This had literally been the most boring shift she had ever had in her entire career. And okay, sure, it's not like she was a seasoned cop with years in the department, but still. She was bored out of her skull, the only company she had was the landscape as it revealed itself within the headlights of her cruiser. Once out of the main drag of the town, street lighting was intermittent and usually all she had to see was what her own beams fell on. Though, with the stars out in force, and a bright moon, tonight an eerie but absolutely beautiful light shone against everything, so at least she had a pretty view tonight.

There had been no calls tonight. Not one. She had seen no one, and nothing. It was actually starting to feel a little creepy. She felt so isolated.

That was, until, on the very edge of her field of vision, she thought she caught movement. Steering her cruiser toward it, she squinted with abated breath, wondering if the cold, dark and quiet night was playing tricks on her.

It wasn't. There was a vehicle, for sure. And the movement became more prominent, the silhouette of a person came into view, and before long she could tell that that person was waving at her to flag her down. Nicole decided to speed up a little, wanting to get to the person that she assumed was in distress.

Except, when she got closer, she let out a slow, surprised breath at making out the familiar sight of a jeep, and the small frame of a now very familiar girl.

''Waverly?''

Nicole blinked, wondering if she was seeing things, but no, Waverly Earp was flagging her down, stood next to her red jeep. She was just stood out there, waving with that gorgeous, big ass smile plastered across her face like it wasn't 3.09am, dark and cold out. It seemed absurd. Surreal even. What would Waverly be doing out here, in the middle of fricking nowhere, in the twilight hours of the night?

With a flummoxed frown, mouth hanging open a little in her astonishment, Nicole pulled her cruiser into a stop and ducked her head as she pressed the button to let the passenger window roll down. As soon as it did, a very awake and happy seeming Waverly stepped up to the car with a squeak, ducking too to fold her arms on the window door and peer inside.

''Good evening, Officer Haught – also known as my baby!''

Waverly's cheery voice stirred loose a stomach full of butterflies for Nicole, like it always did. And every single time Waverly called her something affectionate, some sweet little pet name, she felt tingly. Seriously, it was hard not to swoon around this girl, she was so damn awesome.

''Hey…uh…what's going on, Waves?''

Still, she was baffled at Waverly's sudden appearance. Had she fallen asleep? Was this a dream? Because she had started dreaming about Waverly. A lot.

''You got car trouble?''

The Officer then asked in a squeak, peering behind the brunette to see if she could see any obvious signs of distress with the jeep. Waverly looked over her shoulder for a second, then shrugged and shook her head as she turned to smile back at her.

''Nope. I just wanted to see you, silly.''

As sweet as that was, Nicole still didn't quite get it.

''It's 3am, baby. And this is…literally the middle of nowhere.''

Undeterred, Waverly beamed enthusiastically.

''I may have seen a peek of your patrol schedule earlier in the office, it says you come by here around this time. Barring no call outs, of course.''

Nicole's eyes narrowed a little closer.

''So, you came out here on the off chance I hadn't gotten a call?''

Waverly nodded.

''Yep! Oh, but not alone. Would you care to join me in the jeep, Officer?''

It was a question that Waverly didn't need an answer to, and that she didn't wait for either. With a confident wink, she pushed off the cruiser and strolled back toward her jeep. Nicole just stared after her, watching as her figure disappeared around and into the jeep. Sitting up straight, and though she was still confused, she was also a little amused. And well, it's not like she had anything to do right now, and she had been thinking about heading back to the station to grab a coffee anyway – sitting alone in the office, or sitting in the jeep with Waverly – she knew which was more appealing.

Quickly, Nicole pulled on the parking break, shut off the engine and exited the cruiser, walking the short distance from it to the jeep, and quickly climbed inside.

The jeep was toasty warm, as was to be expected with Waverly, but she did have to gape in wonder as her eyes went wide when she saw what the younger woman had done.

''Waves…this is…''

She didn't know what this was. Other than the pure, unadulterated sweetness of Waverly Earp. Because seriously, who else would not only come out here on the off chance of seeing her, but also decorate the inside of their car with glow in the dark stars, and put small, LED candles across the dashboard to simulate real candlelight, and have some low, sensual music strumming out of the speakers?

''Do you like it?''

Waverly asked hopefully, staring up at Nicole with wide eyes. Nicole staggered a laugh, opening her mouth to say something, but not quite managing to find the words yet. She lifted her hands, not exactly knowing what to gesture at first either, so she laughed again.

''This is so…you!''

''Is that a good thing?''

At the waver of uncertainty in her girlfriend's voice, Nicole's head snapped around to look at her with all the awe and amazement that she was feeling right now.

''It's the best thing.''

She breathed out genuinely, getting a little blush out of Waverly, with that cute little bite of her bottom lip she did sometimes as she looked down. Sometimes she would look away, do or say something to try and shrug off the adoration or praise that came her way, as though she didn't think it should be placed on her. Like she had some doubt that she should be showered with it.

Nicole knew she was an all-in kind of girl. When she felt, she felt. And when she fell, she fell. But she had made mistakes, of course she had. Sometimes the all-in way of life lead to the excruciating pain of heartbreak, and she knew sometimes she had pushed for too much too soon. She had learnt a lot from her past.

But evidently, not how to slow herself down from falling in love. Which she was, in no uncertain terms. Because honestly, how could she not? The moment she had set eyes on Waverly Earp…well, that had been it for her. Even knowing that she stood minimal chance to gain Waverly's interest, let alone affections, she had fallen right there and then, and every second she had spent with this girl had only justified her in that gut instinct.

Nicole desperately wanted this to work, so right now, she was simply trying to keep things moving in a pace that Waverly was comfortable with, but also show her who she was at the same time. And evidently, Waverly was trying to show her too. The youngest Earp was a generally laid back kind of girl, welcoming, charming and endlessly sweet. She appeared to be a heart on her sleeve kind of girl – but Nicole thought she was so much more. Could see the depths, and the complications, and the pain and the grief. The hints that not everything got worn on her sleeve. But also, the intelligence, and the humanity, and the loyalty and sheer brilliance. There were levels to Waverly that she didn't show to some people – most people, really…but now she was getting a front row seat to those levels, and she could not be more thrilled or grateful.

''Hey…''

Reaching forward with her still gloved hand, Nicole gently tucked a finger under Waverly's chin, guiding it up so the younger woman would look at her again. It gave her the opportunity to lean across and place an equally gentle, single kiss on those magically soft lips.

''This is beautiful, Wave. You're beautiful.''

Nicole's voice was simply a whisper against her lips, but Waverly heard the gravel of sincerity, and the depth of it too. Champ had called her beautiful sometimes, but not very often. Hot. Sexy. Gorgeous. Things like that had been said often, usually when he had been leering at her boobs or her ass – and sure, he had been a type of affectionate, but his life had revolved around one thing – sex. To him, everything he said or did revolved around them getting naked. He turned everything into an innuendo, or a reason to do it, or just a plain joke. It was the one thing that Waverly honestly thought he appreciated about her.

But Nicole? When Nicole looked at her, she looked at her. Into her. And yes, there was sexual attraction there. A lot of it, their chemistry was undeniable and it went both ways. But it wasn't the only thing the redhead saw. And it was everything Waverly wanted, but also a little scary. A little exposing. She'd never had to bare herself like this before. But, if she was going to with anyone, it was Nicole that made her feel safe. Made her feel valued and worthy and when she said things like this – that she was beautiful, god…she felt it through every bit of her.

Their lips met again, naturally, slow and gentle. In this never-ending night, there was no need to rush.

''I uh…I brought you something.''

Waverly husked breathlessly after a minute or so, head spinning a little at the immediate intimacy that had infused itself through the air. Nicole breathed shallowly too, so she knew it wasn't sure her mind that had fogged up, even with the simplest of kisses.

She gave her girlfriend one more kiss, and reluctantly shifted to lean down and grab something from the foot well. A moment later, she popped back up with a lop-sided smirk and one hand wiggling a flask as the other wiggled a brown paper bag.

Nicole looked at the flask wearily, with the sweetest dopey eyed suspicious gaze.

''Uh, babe, don't take this the wrong way but…I can't drink that.''

Waverly's smile grew.

''Why Officer Haught, are you insinuating that I'm trying to get you drunk on duty?''

Nicole paused, now looking like a deer caught in the headlights, and Waverly would admit that she got a little bit of an evil thrill at the look spreading across her face as she squirmed.

''Uh…''

The shorter girl laughed and rolled her eyes.

''Sweetie relax, it's just hot chocolate.''

Nicole didn't even go from awkward to relieved, she just went from awkward to ecstatic as her eyes went round with happiness.

''You brought me hot chocolate?''

''Yep! And a chicken club sandwich. And my very own homemade chocolate chip cookies!''

It was like music to Nicole's ears. Just the hot chocolate would have been heaven right now, but getting a sandwich and cookies too? This night was seriously looking up.

''Welcome to our middle-of-the-night-Nicole's-patrol-break-jeep date, baby!''

Waverly added happily, thankful that she had managed to get that mouthful out without messing up as she thrust the brown bag toward the happily astonished looking redhead beside her. The police officer took it gently, rolling her tongue across her bottom lip as she opened it and gazed inside.

''Seriously, Waves…thank you. I honestly can't think of anyone that would come out here at this hour to feed me in the middle of my shift.''

Seriously, no one. This type of thing is what set Waverly Earp apart from everybody else. The Waverly Earp that squeaked in delight as she unscrewed the flask lid, and poured steaming hot chocolate into two cups that she had produced from…well, somewhere.

''Well, I missed you today. It was weird not even being able to text you 'cos you were sleeping – and then I was just tossing and turning in bed, thinking about you out here all alone. I just thought, maybe it would be nice to see a friendly face on this cold ass night! And that it would give us an opportunity to be together without anyone or anything getting in the way. Hopefully.''

Waverly rambled off her explanation quickly, pouring then screwing the lid back on before passing a cup out to Nicole, who took it with a grateful look as she chewed some of her sandwich. They'd started to get closer, but unfortunately, they had also started getting the unfortunate jinx of getting interrupted. Theirs was a crazy life, things weren't exactly simple out here, and Waverly was trying to forge into newfound territory on more than one front of her life. Helping Wynonna was one, she wanted to do her part, to really feel like an Earp. To put to use her knowledge and her eagerness to learn. To make the curse an easier weight for her sister.

But she was also trying to discover herself at the same time. To push her boundaries. To find out who she really was. And part of that linked in to how she felt about Nicole, and how she wanted to move forward with her. Taking that risk…letting herself go and accepting that she was attracted to the older woman…that was a first fall of a domino. She didn't regret it, not one bit. It was exhilarating letting this part of her be free.

''I missed you too, Waverly. And although maybe next time, we could schedule the late night get together so you're not sat out here on your own at night – this is a really special thing for you to do. I appreciate it – and you.''

Waverly smiled, feeling the warmth spread out across her chest, and her smile widened as she saw those beloved dimples appear as Nicole smiled too. She reached out and cupped her cheek, her thumb brushing over one delicately.

''I love these cute little dimples.''

It was Nicole's turn to glance down, the unmistakable tell-tale redness of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

''Shut up!''

''I will not! They're adorable. You got one hell of a smile on you, Haught. Bet you get yourself out of so much trouble with it.''

Though Waverly's hand didn't move, and Nicole pressed into the touch, she didn't look up immediately. The compliment triggered a slew of more serious thoughts, ones that she had to gather and that sobered her up a little from the sweetness high of being around Waverly. She took a deep breath in, internally debating whether to say the words on her mind.

Apparently, her mouth made up her mind for her.

''I stopped for a while. Smiling, I mean. I didn't even notice. For a little while, I stopped being…me.''

Waverly's insides clenched a little, because the thought of Nicole not smiling, not being who she was, it unsettled her. To her, Nicole was a brightly shining star, and that was because of this wonderful personality she had. It not being there was a disservice to the world.

Nicole was giving her a window, so Waverly took it, reaching across and squeezing her upper arm firmly but gently, gaining Nicole's attention again. Offering her best supportive and encouraging smile, she gave a nod toward her girlfriend, who she wanted to know as much as possible about. This was exactly why she had dragged her ass out into the cold night, to carve out this time to talk about…anything, really. To be in a bubble together, where it could be Nicole Haught and Waverly Earp – no supernatural bullshit to interfere.

''What happened?''

At the loaded question, Nicole took a breath in, held it, thought for a moment and then let it out slowly again, deep brown eyes searching the air for understanding.

''To be honest, I don't know. I think I was just…sort've, stuck, y'know? Doing the expected. Being the expected. I switched off.''

Waverly nodded, as her hand moved up to let her fingertips softly knead into the warm skin at the nape of Nicole's neck. That was a feeling she knew something about. She could definitely connect to it, thinking back to her life not all that long ago, before the redhead, and her sister, had both turned up to shake her loose of it.

There were moulds she had forced herself into, expectations – or lack thereof – that she had made herself contort to. Particularly when it had come to Champ, and her job. Despite liking it at Shorty's, she knew she had been capable of so much more.

''It's why I came to Purgatory.''

Nicole stated quietly, contemplatively as she glanced out into the moonlight distance.

''Nedley kept badgering me, he didn't take any of my very polite rejections for an answer, and finally I agreed to come out here and look around. Stubborn old ass!''

The affection that slipped through her voice was clear, and Waverly had seen for herself the connection that Nedley had to Nicole – even if her girlfriend didn't realise it sometimes, when Nedley would make her wait, or tell her to go in a different direction than she wanted to. It would frustrate the young officer, but in the end, she learnt the lessons that the old man had intended her to, and Nicole would appreciate it.

Then, the redhead laughed and looked at Waverly properly again.

''Y'know, that's when I first saw you?''

''You did?''

The younger woman's voice was surprised, but a curious smile graced her lips, obviously wanting to know more.

''Yeah. You uh…you were working at Shorty's, just one random afternoon. Nedley was showing me around, but he wanted to drop something off at the bar, and got us coffee to take out at the same time. So, I was just by the door, you didn't notice me. You were too busy breaking up a potential fight between Willy and Bobby…''

Waverly groaned at the instant frustration leftover in her at constantly stepping in between their bad attitudes toward each other.

''Those two and their dumb ass feud.''

Nicole laughed and nodded.

''Right! They were starting to get a little out of hand, and you marched right around that bar and pushed them apart before anyone, even Nedley, could say a word. And you poked them both square in the chest, and read them the riot act right there. And I mean, baby, you're tiny, but even I'm small compared to those two, and they were scared of you!''

Clear as day, Nicole remembered Waverly giving the two massive, burley men their marching orders – and they had complied.

''And I laughed. Like, so hard! I asked Nedley when we left who you were, and that's when I heard your name for the first time. And I thought, huh, Waverly Earp, she must be some kind of special, I hope she knows it.''

It was hard to breathe when Nicole said things like that. When she looked at her the way she was, with this pure adoration. It made her feel weightless, and beautiful and it made her feel like she was the only person in existence. It was something she was adjusting to, because no one had ever looked at her like that. She had never been the most important person to anyone before, the only one they saw. But that's how Nicole saw her, and it was terrifying, but phenomenal at the same time.

''Obviously, I took the job. I moved my whole life out here. And for the most part, I did it because I knew a change would be good for me. That, and there was just something in the air here that suggested not everything was as it seemed – that maybe I should be here, for something. But Waves, a little part of it was because I thought, if someone that shone so brightly, like you did, that could change just a little part in a stranger for the better without even trying, or knowing, can live here? Then it couldn't be at all bad.''

Nicole smiled softly, reaching over to let her thumb stroke away the few tears that had welled up in Waverly's eyes enough to roll down her cheeks.

''Then when I met you, and I saw that you didn't even know how special you were, I promised myself that in whatever way you would let me, I would keep telling you, and showing you, until you believed it. And so, Waverly Earp, when you try and shrug it off, like you did just a few moments ago, you remember that you helped to change my life without so much as a glance at me. Just by being who you are.''

Waverly breathed out a shaggy, overwhelmed breath, seeing the pointed look in Nicole's eyes as the Officer tenderly wiped away more tears that spilled out of her eyes.

''Well played, Officer Haught.''

She let out another breath, trying her best to compose herself, but the tears kept on coming and she let her girlfriend guide her in to lean against her. Felt her fingers tangle in her hair gently, and felt soft kisses being placed against her head.

Waverly hadn't even been aware that she had ducked out of the compliment that Nicole had been trying to give her, it was obviously so second nature. She did do it a lot, and most people didn't pay it any mind. Wynonna would correct her too, and reinforce that she was special too, but obviously in a different way. So, Waverly was trying to accept it on two different fronts now, and between them she was starting to build up her confidence, her own self belief that she did have something to offer.

Still, it was a work in progress. This was a deep seeded issue, which she knew stemmed from their Mother's abandonment and their Father's lack of interest in her.

Breathing in a deep lung full of Nicole's vanilla scent, Waverly pulled back just enough to look up at her.

''You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet, you know that?''

Nicole smirked lovingly, eyes sparkling in the faux candlelight.

''Back at ya, baby.''

Waverly laughed with a roll of her eyes as she tilted upward, glad that Nicole tilted down to meet her lips. The kiss was languid, soft but not light – special. Nicole always seemed to know how to kiss her, she seemed to know how exactly to make her weak at the knees.

And every time they kissed, every single time without fail, whether it was sweet little pecks or more excited, or hungry full on kisses, Waverly realised that she did feel special. Because Nicole kissed her like there was no tomorrow. No one else in the world. And she kissed her for something other than obligation, like Champ did. Like he had to do those things in order to get his needs met. Had to be sweet and affectionate, so he would get sex.

They had been empty kisses. He'd be thinking about something else…sometimes someone else…one eye on the TV, or thinking up his stupid plans, or about getting back to whatever he was doing, or just plain trying to get in her pants.

Not Nicole.

Nicole kissed her because she wanted to kiss her. Because she cared about her, because she saw her, because she enjoyed it. Nicole kissed her with no obligations. No expectations on her, other than to be who she wanted to be. And although yes, of course there would be sex, at some stage, it was not the point of kissing her. The point of kissing her, was because she loved her.

Waverly could sense that, even though Nicole hadn't said it yet. She could feel it, particularly in times like these. Despite that they were new, and they were both fully aware that this was Waverly's first romantic relationship with a girl. It didn't seem to faze the redhead, she didn't patronise her or try to 'teach' her – didn't question her at all.

If she so much as spoke to another remotely good looking guy, Champ would go insane. But then, he was a boy. He didn't have the capacity to engage in a full, trusting and deep relationship.

Nicole just didn't have those limitations. Nicole was a woman. And she was strong, and beautiful and she was experienced. In a lot of things. And it brought to her a level of understanding, a level of confidence, that Waverly was in awe of. No, not perfect, and no, not always 100% of anything. But that was the perfect part of her, the fact that she wasn't perfect. And that was okay. For herself, and for Waverly too, and that's why she didn't put those expectations on her, or try to make her fit into a mould she wanted her to.

It's why she was woman enough to let Waverly choose for herself, to explore for herself, to learn for herself and to feel for herself.

There were long, sprawling minutes when everything else went ignored. The view, the hot chocolate, the sandwich and the cookies. The music in the background seemed to disappear, even. There was this. This kiss. This meeting of lips and tongues and tastes. The feelings it evoked, the nerves it sparked to life, the heat it flushed across skin.

And both savoured every single second of it.

Eventually, though, oxygen became an issue. Mouths regretfully came apart, and they panted against one another, refusing to move apart any more than they had to in order to breathe.

Waverly's fingers clutched around the back of Nicole's neck, finger ends gripping in just enough to be firm. She felt the heat from her girlfriend's body, the way Nicole panted shallowly, the way she held her…it made her dizzy.

''If I'm the one that's so special, what does that make you?''

Because to Waverly, Nicole was exceptional. She was beyond special. The woman that was turning her life upside down in the best of ways, breathing life into her, making her feel like she did right now. So if she was special, then what did that make Nicole?

''Yours.''

The Deputy Sherriff answered without missing a beat, with that pure earnestness about her. That loyalty and devotion that ran through her like steel.

Waverly shuddered with the raw emotion of that statement, and pulled Nicole back into a languid kiss. She tried to show her through it that she felt the same way. That she was Nicole's, that what was happening between them was unexpectedly amazing. That she was in her heart too – that she had it, had effortlessly taken it from her.

As the kiss turned deep, and heated, it was the rumbling of Nicole's stomach that interrupted this time, rather than anything or anyone. And she blushed, and made a face that Waverly just knew came from internally berating herself. But the brunette laughed, and gave the officer one last peck.

''Eat your sandwich, baby. I don't want you to starve on me.''

She teased gently, chuckling at the self-reprimanding expression on Nicole's face, and loving the sheepishness of it too. Nicole was the badass Deputy, after all, she was unaccustomed to letting this side of her out particularly when she was in uniform. But this was them, and it didn't last long, instead she did start eating her sandwich, clearly letting her hunger win out her slight embarrassment.

Nicole had left her 'dinner' at the station, so she was definitely grateful for the unexpected food delivery. And Waverly made a mean sandwich.

There were a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, save for the low lilt of the music. Waverly sipped on her hot chocolate, happy that Nicole was enjoying her night lunch, and that she had been the one to provide it. It was nice to take care of someone sometimes. Nicole was an independent woman, she took care of herself and others – her – so it was nice for Waverly to feel like she got to do something caring for her, that was significantly insignificant. It wasn't like she was going to do this every single night shift Nicole was on, or any shift really, but neither would Nicole expect her to. But there would be times, she knew, that she would do lots of things like this for her, because she was her girl, and she got to take care of her girl.

''So, how's it been tonight?''

''Dull. Not a single call out. Only person I've seen is you.''

''Weird.''

Nicole snickered with a nod.

''Ya, well…weird isn't exactly weird around here, is it?''

She glanced at Waverly, knowing that she knew something that she didn't. Wynonna, Dolls…Henry even, they all knew something she didn't know. And she wanted to know, she wasn't going to deny that. But at the same time, she guessed that whatever it was, maybe she had to earn her way in. Maybe it was a government thing. Maybe it was a lot of things. But she could wait, for a little while, and just keep earning their trusts – she would prove that she would be more valuable to them in the know.

Sensing at least a little of that, Waverly sighed and reached up to stroke the side of her face. She didn't say anything, because she didn't want to directly lie, but she couldn't say anything. Not yet, at least.

''Waves…do you…whatever it is you can't tell me…is it because you don't trust me?''

''No! God, Nicole, it's not that at all – please don't think that. I trust you with my life…my heart. I just…I can't…''

''It's okay. That's all I needed to hear.''

Nicole smiled reassuringly, with a nod, and though she would prefer Waverly to sit there and just tell her everything she knew, she would take that answer. If her girlfriend trusted her, she could deal with it. Orders were orders, a job was a job – it's not like she could tell Waverly everything about hers either.

Sandwich finished, Nicole moved on to sipping the hot chocolate, enjoying the comforting, smooth taste as her eyes cast out in front of them for a moment.

''Tell me something.''

Waverly requested, reaching across to take Nicole's spare hand now that she was only holding her cup of hot chocolate. The redhead turned to her, inquisitively, a sweet smirk spread across those beautiful lips.

''Like what?''

Waverly shrugged easily.

''Anything you. I want to know all the stuff couples know about each other. All the stuff we haven't gotten a chance to share yet.''

Nicole had been so patient. They'd had time together, of course. There had been dates, and plenty of make out sessions – even last week, she had been to Nicole's place for the first time. The redhead had cooked, and they had talked for hours. She had gotten a real look into Nicole's life, but she still wanted to know more. To see more. To share more. But their time could be cut short, or be interrupted or just get delayed because of the craziness going on around them.

Waverly squeezed Nicole's fingers between her own after lacing them together, lifting them up so she could place a kiss on the back of it. Nicole hummed in understanding and pretend thoughtfulness and dubiousness about giving out this kind of information.

''I see. Running a background check on me, huh?''

The younger woman rolled her eyes and tutted at the joke, and Nicole just smiled and cleared her throat.

''Okay well, it's a tit for tat kinda deal, yeah?''

''Of course!''

It was that that sparked the conversation that would continue until the sky began to lighten in preparation for the breaking of dawn. And it just flowed between them naturally, just like it seemed to every single time they talked.

Waverly learned that Nicole's favourite colour was blue, which made sense because well, she wore a lot of it and her house was varying shades of it – well, the bits of the house she had seen anyways. She was an only child and had grown up technically in a handful of places, because she was an 'Army brat'.

She had managed to do some travelling, too, which Waverly was just as eager to hear about. Through school holidays, college holidays, she had cast out on her own to explore. And even just hearing the tip of the iceberg enthralled Waverly. Nicole had gone to college and graduated top of her class, just like she did at the academy.

Waverly supplied what answers she could too, that she loved the colour red (which earned a laugh from them both because of the obvious), what it was like growing up here. Her obsession with history, and many other things that people didn't know about. That essentially, she was a linguist, she could speak four languages, after all, and was aiming to put another under her belt. Unlike Nicole though, all her education came from online courses or just good old fashioned curiosity, and she just taught herself things.

A lot of that came out of her childhood, of course. And the lack of interest her Father had shown her. The difficult relationship that she had with her eldest sister, Willa.

''How are you dealing with her being back?''

Nicole had been keeping a check on her girlfriend, because getting back a sister you thought was long dead, that was a big deal. But she also didn't want to step over a line. But Waverly had brought it up, and now that it was just them in the bubble of the jeep, she could sense the heaviness that her girlfriend was carrying on her shoulders.

''It's uh…obviously, it's great.''

''Waverly…''

Nicole's voice was so soft, and so knowing, that Waverly knew she couldn't fob her off with that answer.

''It's just me here, baby. You can be honest.''

Waverly huffed out a humourless laugh, glancing up at her girlfriend with a mixture of need and trepidation.

''The honest answer makes me feel like a shitty person…which I probably am, so I guess you should know that about me too, huh? That I'm actually uncomfortable with my big sister not being dead? I mean, most people would be super happy about that, right? But nope, not Waverly Earp. Waverly Earp is suspicious – she's annoyed and even a little angry and jealous.''

''I don't think that makes you a shitty person, Waves.''

''No?''

''No. And it doesn't mean Wynonna is going to love you any less, or not need you as much as she does.''

The younger woman cringed fretfully.

''I'm that obvious, huh?''

At that, Nicole smiled and tenderly brushed through some of Waverly's silky soft brown hair. She was getting to love doing that, she loved the feel of it in her fingers. Against her skin. She loved the smell of it, Waverly always smelt, somehow, like spring – crisp, fresh and like nature.

''You don't have to hide it from me. You were six when Willa was taken, you never got to resolve those childhood issues with her. You felt like the odd one out, because they were older. But sweetheart, no one, not even Willa, can take away what you have with Wynonna. And maybe, with some time, you can both work through everything and bond properly, like you would have done if she hadn't been kidnapped.''

It was what Nicole hoped for Waverly, anyway. Despite having some reservations about Willa's reappearance. There was something about the girl that gave her the creeps. She had this emotionless, cold stare that when it was directed at you, it made you shiver. But she thought that could have been the years of captivity and brainwashing in that cult. The cult that no one had seemed to have known about until now…which was odd, because that place was huge, and Nicole thought maybe people would have noticed given girls went missing, and the entire town had scoured the larger area for Willa for months on end.

She had dug up the old reports. Willa's disappearance, the police and volunteer searches, and the death of Ward Earp. There had been little to no information on his attackers, only that they had taken his daughter, and Wynonna had shot him in the back by accident in an effort to save him from being dragged away.

And that's when she had started talking about demons, and this 'community' had turned their backs on her.

''I just…she scares me, Nicole. I feel awful saying that, because she's my sister and I love her, and I am happy she's back with us, where she belongs. It's just…maybe it is because I don't know her. Maybe it's because of all the bad memories she's brought back. All the cruel things she used to do…the way Daddy would treat me differently to them.

Maybe it's the way I let it all take over my life. When I just…I thought if I tried my hardest, I could be important to him too. But I always fell short, he didn't care. So, I tried to be perfect – I worked to get the best grades, to be good at everything I did, to be helpful, but it didn't seem to work. I wished so hard to be just like Wynonna, Willa even, but I was just plain old me. So even after he died, I kept trying to be anything anyone needed from me. I could never figure out what I did that was so wrong.''

''Oh baby, you didn't do anything wrong. I can't…I can't tell you why he was like that, but I can sure as hell tell you that you didn't do anything wrong. You were just a little girl, Waves.''

Waverly nodded, she knew that was true, but sometimes it was hard not to feel like it wasn't. Annoyed, she swiped a stray tear away from her face, huffing out a breath as she did.

''Have you talked to Wynonna about this?''

''I mean, not really – it's hard, y'know? She's been through so much…''

''So have you.''

''I know. I know but, I wasn't the one that got committed and shunned by the entire town. She has so much guilt over what happened, but it was an accident. She was a kid too, and I just…I don't want to force her to look back.''

Nicole nodded, she could understand that. She leant over and placed an elongated kiss on Waverly's forehead.

''I get it. But Wynonna loves you, and maybe there are things she needs to look back at. Maybe together, you could come to some closure. You're the closest sisters I've ever met, I'm certain you'd find a way.''

It was enviable, the relationship Waverly had with Wynonna. You could just tell how much they loved each other, how close they were. It was beautiful, really. Nicole had never experienced that, and she never would. But with that, she didn't have to bear the weight of losing a sister either. She couldn't fathom how awful that must have been.

For a little girl to be in that attack, her sister taken and her Father killed, it must have been a nightmare. One that Waverly would have to remember for the rest of her life. Wynonna too. Even if they did have Willa back now. She didn't envy them that, no one would. But if she could have taken it away, she would have.

''Maybe, yeah. I've never said anything to anyone, not even Gus. I was too afraid to, it's not like Daddy is here to defend himself. He's gone, and everyone speaks of him so highly. And I loved him, but…I don't know. Does it even matter anymore?''

''Of course it does. It matters to you, so it matters.''

Waverly smiled affectionately.

''You make it so easy, so safe, for me to talk about this. Thank you.''

Leaning across the centre, Waverly kissed her girlfriend, feeling at least a little lighter about things, and then manoeuvred the redheads arm up and over around her own shoulders so that she could lean into her. It was a little awkward across the car, and Nicole did have her utility belt on, but it was still comforting. Especially when Nicole pressed light kisses against her head.

The light outside was pale, but it was pretty. It signalled with it an end to their bubble. An end to it just being them on the whole planet. In a few hours, the town would be its usual self, people coming and going – she'd have to get back to reality, and so would Nicole.

A yawn ran through the brunette, eyes getting heavy with a sleepiness that had evaded her earlier in the night. She felt Nicole nudge against her head, already anticipating what she was going to say.

''You should get yourself off to bed and get some sleep, Miss Earp.''

The officer whispered quietly, sensing the drowsiness drifting over her. Stubbornly though, Waverly shook her head.

''I don't want to.''

Nicole considered that, and what Waverly had mentioned earlier – the tossing and turning. And yes, she was sure that her girlfriend's intentions were pure, she'd wanted to see her tonight, and spend time together – but why had she been awake, unable to sleep, to think about her in the first place?

Then it clicked. It was everything they had been talking about. Willa, all the memories she brought with her, Waverly's uneasiness. There was essentially a stranger in her home. A home that she had just gotten back. A home that she had just made into a home with Wynonna. And it was one of the many changes that Waverly had been through these last handful of months.

Waverly just didn't want to be at the homestead right now.

''Okay baby, how about I give you my keys, and you go back to my place and sleep there?''

At the offer, Waverly tipped her head up, searching her eyes with those beautiful green ones of hers. They were tired, a little surprised, a little not surprised, and quite a lot tempted and grateful for the offer. And also thankful, that Nicole hadn't said the reason behind it out loud, or made her say it either.

''Really? You wouldn't mind me being all up in your space!''

''Baby, you can get as all up in my space as you want!''

God, she loved it when Waverly laughed, the sparkle it formed in her eyes, the way her whole face would light up. It was infectious, and she couldn't help but laugh too, giving the smaller girl a squeeze.

''Here…''

Tilting a little, Nicole dug into her pocket and fished out her house keys, unclipped the one for the front door, and handed it out toward Waverly without reservation. The BBD consultant looked at it for a second, then reached up slowly and wrapped her fingers around the shiny metal key. She knew this was a big deal – for Nicole to freely open her home to her when she wouldn't be there, was huge.

It was also another step closer to that growing intimacy between them. The one that flared up every time they were together, every time they got hot and heavy. And maybe at the start of this, before she had even jumped Nicole in Nedley's office, she had been insecure about the sex part of what this relationship would involve.

Not because Nicole was a girl. Not because of her own inexperience with that either. Waverly wasn't afraid of sex. She liked it. But there was a difference between fucking and making love. She knew there would be a level of intimacy with Nicole that she'd never had to give for anyone else. Champ, specifically. She knew it would be strong, and exposing and shared.

Waverly couldn't say that Champ was bad in bed, he wasn't. But she couldn't think of a time between them that she could consider to be making love. Or when there had been long stretches of passion, or seeing into each other, or any real level of intimacy. When there would be a slow, hot build up where attention was paid to the other things sex had to offer, aside from cumming as fast as possible. Champ seemed to think he needed to approach it the same was as riding a bull – quickly.

And Waverly just knew, instinctually, that sex with Nicole would be…quite literally something else. Something phenomenal. Something equal, and thorough and that it would require all of her. Every bit.

It was that, that Waverly had to build up to. She wanted it. Anticipated it. But she was just getting used to being seen as a whole by a partner as it was.

At first, Waverly had worried she would be bad, or just so lacking that Nicole would lose interest. But as they had started dating, and gotten closer and been more and more intimate, those worries had gotten far smaller. That was all down to Nicole, because she was so easy to be around, and so natural, and didn't treat her like a baby…like she was young, or inexperienced – she treated her like this. Like she had tonight, supportively, lovingly and openly. And if she did need Nicole to guide her, she would, but not in any other way but a caring way that couples shared.

''Although I do have to warn you, Calamity Jane is a total bed hog! And she snores!''

The redhead joked 'dramatically', with a playful roll of her eyes and pretend huffiness at her beloved and very sweet little cat. Waverly laughed, feeling maybe Nicole had sensed a little of what she'd been thinking about and wanted to ease her mind a little, in a way silently telling her that this was a no strings attached kind of deal.

This was a safe port in a storm kind of deal.

''Uh huh, wonder if she'll say the same about you?''

Nicole pulled a 'who me' expression as she held a shrug of her shoulders, earning another chuckle from Waverly. Although she already knew that Nicole didn't snore because she had drifted off to sleep once when they had been watching a film, and Waverly had been too enamoured with how sweet she looked to wake her, and too sweet apparently to tease her when she woke up, a little confused, and tried to pretend like she totally hadn't fallen asleep.

''You okay to drive, babe, 'cos I can take you if you want?''

''No, I'm okay, it's not far. Thank you though. For everything.''

''Any time.''

It took almost 15 more minutes for Nicole to slide back behind the wheel of her neglected police cruiser, and for Waverly to pull away and down the road in her jeep. Most of which had been spent making out. The sky was getting lighter, and it had been a strange but pretty damn good night.

Whilst Nicole finished her shift, and finally got a callout, Waverly let herself into the quiet, neat home of her girlfriend. She had let her fingers ghost over a couple of things on display, but she was so tired that she moved pretty quickly up the stairs, and pushed the already ajar door open to fully reveal her bedroom. Which she hadn't seen yet.

It was as neat and homely as downstairs. Comfortable, welcoming and personal. Nicole was everywhere. Obviously, this was her home. It smelt like her, and it felt like her, and Waverly felt comfortable here. Nicole had told her to help herself to anything, including something to sleep in, so she did. A pair of shorts and a loose, navy blue police t-shirt that was so comfortable that as she slid under the thick winter duvet and into the extremely comfortable bed, Waverly had already decided to steal it.

Calamity Jane meowed from her position on the edge of the bed, stretched, yawned and then shuffled close to Waverly and curled up beside her. It was only a few moments after that, curled up with the purring cat, that she slipped into a restful sleep.

Though, at some point, Waverly was sleepily conscious of Nicole creeping in. The bed and covers moved, and the warmth of the other woman's body spooning into her was soothing. Reaching out, Waverly took her girlfriend's hand that rested by her hip on top of the cover, laced their fingers together and guided it around and up to her mouth to place a kiss to it. Then, she tucked it in close to her chest, still in hers, and drifted off back into sleep.

Whatever was in store for her, for them – whatever became of her and Willa's relationship, and all the shit they all had to deal with, right now? It felt okay.

It felt a little less daunting. She had back up.


End file.
